


Three Evils (Will Make a Right)

by Thatmalu



Series: Embodied in Love and Shadow (Werewolf AU) [2]
Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Opposite Cycles, Outdoor Sex, Polyamorous Losers Club (IT), Polyamorous Pack, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Trashstackbrak, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Turning, Wolf Instincts, Wolfed Out Sex, well at least three of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatmalu/pseuds/Thatmalu
Summary: *******“Oh hey,” Richie said quickly as he started to undress for his change. “I saw some sort of like… bear or something last night. Just please be careful if you’re out hiking or looking for me, ok?”“Richie, there’s bears everywhere,” Eddie reminded him. “Honestly, I’m more concerned about the moose. Those fuckers are scary.”“It could have been a mountain lion, too. I don’t know, but it was this big yellow thing running around. Promise you’ll be safe?”“Always am,” Eddie promised.*******A weird werewolf fic. Again.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak, Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Ben Hanscom/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Embodied in Love and Shadow (Werewolf AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952722
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Three Evils (Will Make a Right)

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't help myself. I love werewolf Reddie so much. But you know what else I love? Reddie + Ben, who I am affectionately calling 'Trashstackbrak.'
> 
> I do not write them nearly as well as my dear Alecks Lee, but it's SOMETHING.
> 
> You don't have to read part one of the series, they could be both read as stand alone, but of course feel free to read it here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030821
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing <3
> 
> Series and individual work title both inspired by the Coheed & Cambria song, Three Evils (Embodied in Love and Shadow)

Waking up to the low rumbling of waves with his face pressed into the warm sand, Eddie blinked up into the pink clouded sky. This was one of the more pleasant places he and Richie had chosen to set up their camper, right along the edges of the trees where the hard forest floor softened into the light pebbled sand. As the days became warmer and more and more people started coming out to the woods, they had to travel further north and settle on the outskirts of the more populated areas up here. Once they found this neglected patch of beach, they had been in heaven.

Like every morning after the full moon, Richie was there to help stir Eddie awake and ease him into his human form. And, like every morning after the full moon, Eddie sprung up to sink his teeth and nails into Richie’s bare shoulders, still consumed by the mind of the feral wolf. He was already growing impatient when Richie didn’t immediately pin him down onto something and ravage his flesh.

“Slow down, baby,” Richie cooed, trying to ease Eddie off of him.

“No time to slow down,” Eddie growled, huffing as he pawed at Richie’s pants and not feeling any hardness there.

“C’mon, sweetheart, why don’t we relax this time?” 

Eddie still had a vice grip, wrapped around Richie’s torso like an octopus as he sucked on the skin on his neck. One of his large hands pulled Eddie off by the hair, which only made Eddie more frustrated than anything, letting out a whimper as Richie brought his head back to look into his eyes. It was still difficult to discern Richie’s expression while all Eddie had on his mind was being mounted and pressed into the ground.

“Here, I’m gonna lay us down on the blanket, ok?”

Eddie groaned, but reluctantly let Richie carry his tired body over somewhere he wasn’t paying too much attention to, pressing his nose into the nape of Richie’s neck while his senses were still heightened from his change. It wasn’t as resinous as he was used to, sneaking his tongue out onto Richie’s collarbone and tasting salt from the ocean where Richie likely was swimming during his human hours. He let Richie lay him down onto his back, but yanked Richie close to his body, wanting to run his hands all over him.

“Is it ok if we just lay here?” Richie asked softly, kissing up Eddie’s jaw.

“ _ Why _ ?” Eddie whined. Richie sighed on top of him, frustrated but not impatient.

“I don’t get these human minutes with you anymore,” he murmured, pushing himself up to look down at Eddie. “I just want to enjoy you. I’m running out of memories like this. Please?”

Even in Eddie’s wild mind he could see the pain behind Richie’s thick glasses and felt himself settle down a little bit, trying to slow his breathing down. It became easier as Richie ghosted his lips over Eddie’s skin, trailing small kisses across his chest while one of his hands caressed Eddie’s side affectionately. 

“Is it too much to ask for a mark?” Eddie whispered hopefully. Not a second later he let out a hiss as he felt Richie sink his teeth just over his left breast, right over his quickening heartbeat. Anytime they fucked after Richie transformed, none of the marks would stay after Eddie’s own transformation healed over all of his scars and bruises. These moments after Eddie came back were the only chance he’d be able to have a part of Richie branded on him for longer than a few minutes, having a whole month before he’d turn again. Even if sometimes the marks were too much, if Richie was too wolfed out to notice how badly they were bleeding and Eddie had gotten some nasty scars, he still felt like they were worth seeing as a reminder of these human times. At least they’d never last.

“That better?” Richie whispered, licking over the bruising skin. 

“Yeah,” Eddie sighed, pulling Richie up by the neck to feel his lips on his own. 

Once he was there, mouth warm and tongue wet slipping between Eddie’s teeth, something stirred in Eddie’s chest, dislodging a heavy feeling that had been left there and leaving something hollow instead. His human self was remembering that he was going to be alone again for four more weeks, that Richie was going to be ripped from him abruptly in just a few moments. He knew Richie could tell he had started to cry before he even felt Richie’s hand on his wet cheek, his rough thumb wiping a tear away.

“I’m sorry,” Eddie hiccuped. “I’m ruining it.”

“You’re not ruining anything, love,” Richie assured him. “I’ll be back in a flash.”

“For you,” Eddie reminded him. The weeks Richie was in his wolf form tended to go by very quickly for him, which was both a blessing and a curse. On one hand, it didn’t feel like long for him between these human sessions they stole in the waning moonlight, but on the other, the last nine months had got by in a blink and Richie’s life was being stolen by this curse. Several times, he told Eddie maybe he should just go, but Eddie loved him far too much to even consider it; they were bound by their very souls.

They never did find the witch again that they suspected did this to him. Eddie had tried to read as much as he could from the various books he’d steal from libraries and bookstores when they traveled along the coast up north. Nothing useful ever came up with magic, but there were some old lore regarding werewolf curses, and several sources told them that if they killed the wolf that turned them.

That proved to be quite the problem for two pacifists, one of whom was still a vegetarian for the remainder of the month he wasn’t forced to become a savage beast. Neither of them would willingly go through with that option, wishing to contribute to as little violence in the world as possible. It was hard enough to accomplish when they usually woke up covered in blood once a month.

“Oh hey,” Richie said quickly as he started to undress for his change. “I saw some sort of like… bear or something last night. Just please be careful if you’re out hiking or looking for me, ok?”

“Richie, there’s bears everywhere,” Eddie reminded him. “Honestly, I’m more concerned about the moose. Those fuckers are scary.”

“It could have been a mountain lion, too. I don’t know, but it was this big yellow thing running around. Promise you’ll be safe?”

“Always am,” Eddie promised, stepping up to his tiptoes to kiss Richie one last time before he had to endure his stupid wolf licking into his mouth during the month. Not that he wasn’t used to it at this point, but it was still gross if Eddie thought about it too much.

Most of the day was slept away, Eddie usually exhausted after his change, even if he hadn’t been ravaged by Richie while he was mid-turning. Part of Eddie was only a  _ little _ worried for his sanity in regards to his enjoyment letting his boyfriend wolfout while fucking him, letting him knot and leave bruises and scars all over his skin to admire for the weeks following. Maybe it was because it was all he had of Richie between his changes, unless he counted the few times Richie’s wolf was behaving and snuggled him close to their fire pit while Eddie rubbed his belly. Still, knowing that Richie pretty much and literally only had those moments did make Eddie feel bad when he awoke in the morning, remembering what Richie had told him.

_ I’m running out of memories like this _ .

That was really all he had of Eddie now, wasn’t it? He’d turn back human after his month of being a wolf and fuck Eddie while in his feral state, and then wait throughout the night by himself, only for Eddie to come back and demand to get fucked again, and then he was gone. It wasn’t exactly fair, and Eddie knew he had let it go on for far too long, missing the days when Richie spent the brief moments in the morning curling Eddie up on his lap and just enjoying each other's company in silence before the night took him again. All they really had now were long stretches of loneliness between brief sessions of rough sex. Which wasn’t so bad on the occasion, but their relationship needed more substance than that on its own.

“I need to fucking fix this,” Eddie told himself quietly in his camper, looking up at the waning moon hanging in the sky and mocking him. 

A few days went by before Eddie found the energy to actually dress himself and go out into the woods. Richie wasn’t around, his wolf likely still exploring the new area they had settled in. When they first moved, Eddie had to drug Richie’s wolf up, since neither of them were human long enough at the same time to do this together. It was equal parts amusing and frustrating dealing with a drooling, large beast in the camper, chewing on doorknobs and table legs, trying to bite the walls while he tried to catch and eat various shadows that drifted along the wood panels.

“They’re not real, you dope!” Eddie would shout at him from the driver's seat, watching in vicarious embarrassment while Richie’s dumb, stoned wolf was licking part of Eddie’s shadow against the fridge. At least he wasn’t trying to eat  _ Eddie  _ while he was high.

Now that they were here, Eddie quite liked the feel of it, hoping they could settle here for a decent amount of time and not have to travel too far after. The woods were easy enough to navigate through as he walked around and marked a trail for himself to follow back. He had already restarted his garden by the camper, as close to the beach as he could get and still have decent soil. Some of the herbs and smaller vegetables were maintainable inside the camper, but there just wasn’t enough room to grow them all. Right now, he was just getting used to his new surroundings.

_ Snap _ .

Eddie froze. It could’ve been a deer. It could’ve also been Richie, which wasn’t a disturbing thought. But then he remembered what Richie had told him, about the huge beast he had seen running around these woods. Surely there wouldn’t be any mountain lions up here, though, and Eddie knew what to do if he saw a bear. Still, he trekked carefully, looking over his shoulder every now and then, not really focusing all too much of what was in front of him until he walked right into it.

On instinct, Eddie screamed and threw an arm forward into whatever it was, only to realize it was a man - an incredibly  _ large _ man, at that. Though not as tall as Richie, his size was daunting, standing there like a blond Paul Bunyan in green.

“Hey, easy!” the man said, his voice surprisingly gentle. “Didn’t mean to startle ya!”

“Who the fuck are you?” Eddie shouted a little angrily, not used to dealing with people all too often over the last year or so. “What are you doing here?”

“Just hiking,” the man said, taking a step back so he wasn’t crowding Eddie’s space anymore. “You oughta be careful being out here on your own.”

“I’m just fine, thanks,” Eddie grumbled grumpily. He wasn’t sure why he felt so hostile. His eyes darted down to a sack that the man was carrying, noticing some sort of leash attached to it. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Oh, uh… I saw a wolf pup the other day, wandering around on it’s own,” he said, patting his bag. “Seemed a little lost, so I was going to see if it needed some care.”

“A pup?” Eddie snapped angrily. “He’s not a  _ pup _ !”

“Awfully small wolf then,” the man shrugged, unaware that he was talking  _ to _ the very wolf he was talking  _ about _ , and Eddie damn well knew it, irrationally angry at how pathetic his wolf form looked to a human, even a large human like this. 

“Well, leave him alone! The wolves are fine, ok? They’re not bothering anybody.”

“You sure know an awful lot about them for someone who hasn’t been here that long,” the man mused, the corner of his mouth curling into a half-smirk.

“You don’t know anything about me,” Eddie huffed, carefully sidestepping so that he could walk around the large, burly man without any issues. 

“I know you just got here. I also know I haven’t seen that wolf around before. Is he your pet or something?”

A funny, nervous flutter erupted in Eddie’s chest, unable to stop himself from looking around again, his instincts naturally trying to find an escape from this situation. He wondered if he could just make a run for it, though he’d likely be outran by such a giant of a man. Eddie was fast, but he was still tiny, and his legs could only take him so far if this lumberjack decided to go after him.

Before he could process it, the larger man’s arm had flung out to stop Eddie from moving, just resting gently on his shoulder for the briefest of moments before a loud snarl came from behind Eddie and he was knocked backwards to the dirt as something large and dark invaded his vision. He heard the other man curse under his breath, and Eddie pushed himself up to see Richie’s wolf standing on his chest where he was lying on the ground, his hands up in surrender as Richie’s large paws pressed down on him, drool dripping out of where he was snarling viciously.

This guy, whoever he was, didn’t deserve to get torn to bits just because he couldn’t mind his damn business, and Eddie carefully got up and tried approaching the scene apprehensively.

“Richie!” he hissed. “Richie, relax!”

The wolf didn’t budge, fixated on the large man’s face below him, bared teeth already stained with blood from whatever he had killed in the woods not long ago. His snout was just millimeters from the man’s face, and Eddie wouldn’t be surprised if he could feel the tip of wetness on his own nose where he was lying. The man was much too terrified to move save for how his hands quivered next to his head, unable to look away, so Eddie carefully reached his hand out, not to touch Richie, but to allow him to turn around and sniff him and remember who he was.

“Richie,” Eddie tried again, taking a careful step forward. “Hey, look at me.”

The man’s eyes darted up where Eddie was, widening in horror and briefly reached a hand out to try and stop Eddie from coming closer. He had barely let out a yelp before Richie reacted, turning his head and snapping his jaw right over Eddie’s wrist. 

Eddie cried out, mostly in shock as the pain hadn’t registered yet, watching blood immediately spill out from where Richie had sunk his teeth into Eddie’s arm. Another cry was heard after a loud  _ thump _ as Eddie watched the man straight up punch Richie’s wolf in the head, the beast staggering back with a whimper. Whether or not Richie was physically hurt didn’t matter, as Eddie could see the comprehension in his eyes the second he let go of Eddie’s arm, watched his ears go back tightly against his head, softly whining and trying to approach Eddie again before the man kicked him in the ribs.

“Stop!” Eddie shouted. “He didn’t mean it!”

There was too much blood, Eddie realized, trying to keep his small hand pressed on the bite marks pooling blood on his sleeve and barely able to comprehend the man chasing Richie off. He stood there staring at his bloody arm wondering what he could possibly do when he felt his legs lift from the ground as someone scooped him up bridal style.

“Put me down,” Eddie groaned weakly, pathetically whacking the man in the chest; it was like slapping a boulder.

“Put that arm over my shoulder,” the man demanded. “Keep it elevated and hang on.”

Eddie did as he was told, slinging his bleeding arm up around the man’s thick neck, letting his head drop down over the man’s arm and looking behind them, watching the path disappear from his upside-down vision.

“You hurt him,” Eddie whimpered. 

“He’ll be fine. You’re  _ actually  _ hurt. I’m taking you to my cabin.”

“He’s going to be so upset,” Eddie cried softly, feeling hot tears start spilling down his face shamefully. “He’s going to hate himself for hurting me. He didn’t mean it.”

Not having a response for that, the man came up with another question. “Who the fuck names a wolf ‘Richie?’”

“That’s his name,” Eddie said simply, lifting his head up to wipe his cheek. His other hand was bloodstained now, but he didn’t care. “He was just trying to project me.”

“Awful lot of good that did,” he heard the man say lowly, his deep voice rumbling from his chest like distant thunder.

Not wanting to argue anymore, too exhausted from blood loss and his brief panic, he just laid in the man’s arms as he easily balanced Eddie where he was cradled, opening the door to a small cabin that was more akin to a shack than anything. Inside was only the one, large room, two thin doors off to the side at the end of a bed in the corner, which Eddie assumed were probably a small restroom and a closet. There was a little checkered table in the kitchenette area where the man sat Eddie down right on the top, moving to roll Eddie’s sleeve up.

It hurt, but Eddie did nothing but let out a small hiss as the larger man inspected it. Now that he was basically at this man’s mercy, Eddie allowed himself to relax and inspect him more clearly while he was up close. Despite both being rather large (while Eddie would akin Richie more like a lanky tree, whereas this man was a broad mountain), his features differed from Richie’s almost entirely. His face was much softer, tan under his sandy blond hair, very contrasting to Richie’s pale, sharp features beneath his dark curls. Unlike Richie’s startling blue eyes, usually hidden behind his thick, out of date prescription glasses, this man’s were a warm, golden brown, and Eddie was watching them carefully as he slung off his bag, which was full of medicinal equipment and various other things. 

“Why do you have all that?” Eddie asked him, leaving his arm out patiently as the man started cleaning it up. 

“I was a vet tech,” the man said quietly.

“Was?”

Eddie was only met with silence as the man continued to disinfect him with intense concentration. They sat like this for a while, almost the entire time it took for the man to properly clean and bandage Eddie up properly. As he was pulling the gauze wrap around Eddie’s forearm, the man cleared his throat and finally broke the silence.

“Kind of funny how someone who looks like the human version of Bambi turns into a wolf once a month.” 

“W-what?” Eddie sputtered, nearly yanking his arm away from the man’s impossibly strong grip.

“I can still kind of smell it on you,” he murmured, pinning the gauze together neatly and dropping his hands. “Can you speak to the other wolves when you’re turned? Normal ones like the one in the woods? I’ve never gotten close enough to one before.”

Eddie blinked at him. “You’re the bear,” he said slowly as he stared, eyeing the top of his blond head and making the connection to the golden fur that the creature Richie saw had had. 

The man chuckled, pulling a chair around so he could sit down properly in front of Eddie. “Not a bear exactly, just… My wolf form is definitely very hard to hide behind a tree. Did you find that wolf during one of your cycles?”

“N-no, not quite. He - he’s my partner,” Eddie explained poorly. The man raised an eyebrow

“So you and the wolf, uh…?”

“He’s a man,” Eddie said. “He doesn’t - his cycle is off. Last summer he started only turning human during the full moon, so he’s a wolf the rest of the month.”

The man’s face fell and he looked incredibly and genuinely sorrowful over hearing such a thing, looking down at Eddie’s wrapped up arm.

“How did that happen?”

“We pissed off the wrong person,” Eddie replied sadly. “We try to avoid people now. Hard to trust anyone else.”

Eddie couldn’t blame him for not having a response for that. Instead, the man cooked him a meal; a real, properly heated meal over a stove. Eddie didn’t realize just how shitty his campfire-heated vegetables had been until he took a bite into the man’s stew which, to be fair, had been simmering for a few hours, making Eddie feel a bit better about taking some and not having it be made especially for him. 

There was something about learning a person was  _ also  _ a werewolf that created this intense, intimate connection. When Eddie had met Richie, they clicked immediately and hadn’t separated since, and he was starting to feel guilty over how comfortable he was getting here with this strange man he had met in the woods. Even worse, he felt guilty because of how  _ good _ it felt to have this man gently place his large hand over Eddie’s, offering Eddie comfort while Eddie cried and indulged in deep secrets he had left hidden in the moonlight.

After Eddie met Richie, he immediately confided in Eddie that he had lost his boyfriend, Stanley. Was Richie now the Stanley in this situation? The idea was horrible,  _ unthinkable _ , and Eddie even voiced said thing to the man sitting across from him, telling him he was terrified of trusting him like this.

“Richie’s not dead,” Eddie croaked, letting the other man squeeze his hand affectionately. “It’s not the same thing.”

“You’re allowed to feel shitty about this,” the man assured him quietly. “It’s no one’s fault. You can hate the situation without hating Richie for it. You’re not leaving him.” He paused, contemplating for a moment before smiling at Eddie across the table. “I’d like to meet him.”

That was how Eddie met Ben.

Getting Richie to trust Ben was… tricky, to say the least. The wolf recognized him immediately, and Eddie had to step his tiny body between the two of them to stop Richie from lunging at him. His legs trembled a little bit and Richie, even as a wolf, could sense the fear he had, whimpering softly as he looked at Eddie’s arm.

“Here, look,” Eddie said softly, holding the bandage out for Richie to sniff. “It’s ok. Ben fixed it right up. I’m all better now.”

He smiled as Richie’s wolf started licking at the bandage instinctively, hoping that Richie would forgive himself quickly for the incident. Ben was smart enough to stand back, not moving a muscle as Eddie led the giant wolf over to inspect the stranger.

“Can you smell it on him?” Eddie asked, despite knowing Richie couldn’t answer. “You saw his wolf during the last full moon.”

“How long are you guys human together?” Ben asked softly, his lips barely moving while Richie trotted around his body to get a whiff of every inch of him. 

“Not very long,” Eddie told him. “But at least it’s something. When he comes out of his wolf, he’s very, uh… Let’s just say he’s still a bit wild for the most part.”

It still took a couple of weeks to get Richie’s wolf to settle down completely, always standing at alert whenever Ben was nearby Eddie. At one point, Ben had made Eddie laugh with a joke while they were sitting by Eddie’s campfire on the beach, and Richie jumped up on Ben’s lap just to  _ stare _ at him, not even growling or trying to be intimidating beyond digging his large paws into Ben’s thighs and keeping intense eye contact.

“Richie, calm down,” Eddie said carefully, watching as Richie’s wolf huffed and jumped back down to curl up on the sand, not taking his eyes off of Ben.

Normally, Richie would come and go throughout the month, but even on the days he went out to hunt or explore, he’d be close by on the edge of the forest, even come out to feel the waves crashing on his paws while Eddie collected seashells and exchanged stories with Ben. Once Richie was out of ear shot, though, Eddie actually found himself telling Ben about the new habit they had started shortly after Richie’s cycle change.

“It doesn’t hurt?” Ben asked curiously, not at all embarrassed or grossed out by the idea of Eddie letting Richie knot in him.

“I mean… kind of? But not like…  _ ow _ hurt, it’s more like…  _ ah _ .”

Ben let out a snort as he laughed. “You’re too cute, you know that?”

Eddie couldn’t help but grin stupidly back at him. 

“Maybe the people that bit us are child molesters or something,” Ben sighed towards the ocean breeze. “One can hope, at least. Then maybe we wouldn’t feel so bad killing them and ending this bullshit.”

“I think Richie and I might’ve been bitten by the same person,” Eddie confessed. “By the descriptions we heard about our attacks, it sure seems that way.”

“Turning two people without killing them completely? Sounds suspicious,” Ben mused, kicking some sand up with his foot. “I don’t suppose we’d know how to find them, though.”

On a particularly cold night, Eddie had snuggled up to Ben under a blanket on the beach, letting himself fall asleep in the larger man’s lap where he sat against a log he’d dragged out from the woods, waking up to a bit of drool on his lip and soaking Ben’s shirt. He blinked up sleepily, opening his eyes where he was still resting and finding Richie curled up right beside them, looking back up at Eddie with nothing but love in his eyes.

“Finally warming up to him?” Eddie whispered through a deep yawn, reaching a hand over to stroke Richie’s fur. Richie’s wolf simply let out a content sigh, adjusting his snout to rest between where Eddie and Ben’s legs met where Eddie was laying on him. Eddie couldn’t help but smile, slowly closing his eyes and slipping back into sleep against Ben’s warm chest.

When it came time to turn, Eddie had not fussed about Ben coming out early with him, feeling his insides tingling and wet where he had fingered into himself to get ready for his feral lover to come out and ravage him. Whether or not Ben would end up walking into it wasn’t his problem, frankly, and Eddie wasn’t too bothered to really think about it.

Under the pale, waning moonlight came Richie’s human body stumbling onto the beach, eyes dead set on Eddie waiting patiently by the fire where Richie usually liked to mount him after his turn. His gait was different, slower, and Eddie was startled by how gentle his hands were on Eddie’s face when he finally approached him.

“Where’s Ben?”

Those weren’t the words Eddie was expecting to hear, opening his mouth silently like a trout and not knowing what to say. Hell, he wasn’t even aware that Richie could recognize Ben’s  _ name _ while he was turned, let alone remember who he was after, so it was incredibly surprising. 

Though not nearly as surprising as what Richie said next.

“I want him here,” Richie murmured softly, starting to kiss up Eddie’s neck as he gently lifted Eddie up off the ground to wrap around him.

“You - you  _ what _ ?” 

“He makes you feel safe,” Richie whispered into Eddie’s jaw, starting to carry him over towards the camper. 

“I feel safe with you,” Eddie assured him, clinging to the back of Richie’s hair and squeezing his limbs tightly to let Richie know he didn’t want him to let go. 

Just as he’s expecting his back to hit the cold frame of the camper, he’s pressed into something warm and sturdy, another pair of hands gently stroking up his arms. Eddie tilts his head back and realizes Ben, already completely disrobed for his upcoming change, is carefully holding Eddie up from behind just as Richie moves his arms down his body, letting Eddie fall back against Ben, now sandwiched between the two of them.

“You want him?” Richie asked, his voice breathy and deep with lust.

After all this time together, hell, after their first  _ night _ together, Eddie never had it in him to lie to Richie, not about a damn thing. Everything was shared and sacred between them, and he’d never break his trust. A deep fear of hurting Richie came over him but it was quickly drained by the look in Richie’s eyes as they locked gazes.

Slowly, Eddie nodded.

A growl escaped Richie’s chest, fiercely kissing Eddie and pinning him against Ben’s chest, who was still holding him firmly yet cautiously, his body like a rock holding him steady. Richie bit at Eddie’s lip, his fingers pressing harshly into Eddie’s thighs that were still wrapped around his hips.

“You can take my knot when I’m turning,” Richie breathed against Eddie’s cheek, just next to his ear. “You think you can take both of us together, baby?”

This time, Eddie didn’t hesitate to nod fervently, a familiar flush of heat in his chest, his skin tingling all where Richie and Ben’s hands were on him. He caught Richie look over Eddie’s shoulder at Ben and exchange a meaningful look, and one of Ben’s hands dipped under Eddie’s thigh to lift his left leg up a little higher, the underside of it already slick with lube dripping down from his ass after he had prepared himself for Richie’s return. 

All other thoughts and moments dissipated from Eddie’s mind, simply only able to comprehend how hot both of their bodies were pressing and folding Eddie up, his knees in the crooks of Richie’s arms, feeling Ben reach down and slide two fingers easily into his hole.

“Fuck,” Ben exhaled right in Eddie’s ear. “You really got ready for this, huh?”

“You’re so good for me, baby,” Richie murmured, sucking on Eddie’s collarbone, his fingers helping full Eddie’s ass cheeks apart while Ben tested his girth against Eddie’s rim. “We’re both going to be good for Ben, too, right?”

“Y- _ yes _ ,” Eddie squeaked, feeling his dick twitch against his belly as Ben entered between his legs, his cock filling him up as much as Richie’s did. “Fuck,  _ yes _ . I wanna be good for you both. I want you both so bad. I’m sorry, Richie,” he blabbered, not really sure why.

“Don’t be sorry, sweetheart,” Richie said earnestly, watching in amazement as Eddie’s body bounced in front of him while Ben fucked into him, one of Ben’s large hands caressing up Eddie’s neck and pulling his head back onto his broad shoulder. “I want this, too. We can have each other.”

Eddie let out soft little moans as Richie stroked their cocks together a few times to the rhythm Ben was fucking him in and watched in anticipation as Richie knelt down, carefully taking both of Eddies legs and spreading them wider to make room for himself there with Ben. An exciting heat rolled through him as he felt Richie line himself up with his hole, Ben slowing down just to make sure Richie had the ability to get himself in there without hurting Eddie.

He’s taken Richie’s knot a few times now, so he knows to let his body go limp and relax everything and just let the pleasure take over him, but it’s so much more intense when it’s  _ both _ of them, two full cocks rutting into him, two whole people feeling Eddie from the inside while all their hands are all over him. His eyes roll to the back of his head and he screams out at the sensation of Richie finally bottoming out, Ben hissing in Eddie’s ear and squeezing his sides tight. 

They’re both trying to get a rhythm together, but it’s nearly impossible to stay in sync and Eddie can’t concentrate on just one thing, his brain nothing but static as he tries to switch his attention to the two men fucking him, both grunting in each of his ears, occasionally taking turns to kiss him or even kiss each other when all Eddie can do is lay there limply and whimper and cry over all the stimulation.

He’s so full and sensitive to it all he keeps thinking he already came from how intense it is, but then one of Ben’s large hands slides down Eddie’s chest as he sucks on his neck, taking Eddie’s cock in his hands and stroking Eddie between their sweaty bodies. All of it was too much, his touch-starved body worked up and finally coming harder than Eddie can recall in his entire life, watching white ribbons spill out over his and Richie’s stomachs and over Ben’s wrist, which is carefully slowing down. Once Eddie’s spent body relaxes once again, Ben pressed his cum-covered hand against Eddie’s chest to hold him still and he whimpers as Richie and Ben both chase his orgasm together, Richie burying his face in Eddie’s neck as he wraps his arm around Richie’s shoulder and squeezes them all together, even one of Ben’s hands wrapping around into Richie’s hair, all of them trying to feel as much as each other as possible in and around him before the moment slipped away.

Ben comes first, letting out a low moan in Eddie’s ear and Richie follows shortly, kissing Eddie fully on the mouth as he releases a moan against Eddie’s tongue, shivering slightly against him and Ben.

“I wanted to make sure I was here the first time,” Richie whispered between gentle kisses across Eddie’s cheeks. “I didn’t want his wolf to get to you first without me.”

“This is ok?” Eddie whispered hesitantly, feeling his head being tilted over to allow Ben to kiss up his neck.

“More than,” Richie beamed, looking up at Ben, and Eddie turned to catch them locked in each other’s gazes for a moment, all soft smiles and affection as they held Eddie together. Looking at them, Eddie didn’t feel jealous, not the way he would’ve imagined, but rather his heart swelled fondly, trying to encompass the love they were sharing there together for each other and with him, and it only felt more  _ whole _ and he’s starting to understand more than ever why wolves live in packs.

Changing always came with destruction as he transformed. While, technically, his body was healing over all his breaking bones and torn up insides, it was also masking over every bit of Eddie that had been marked up by the two of them, the sensations of their bodies against him disappearing as his mind left him in the night. His body would be completely fresh in the morning, as if nothing had happened to him and he wasn’t just double dicked down by his two large boyfriends, but Eddie was immediately determined to remedy that.

Honestly, with Eddie’s mind still coming down from his wolf night and opening his eyes to the beautiful sight of both of them by his side, how could he blame himself for jumping on top of Richie first thing in the morning?

“Hold on baby, hold on,” Richie panted, trying his best to lube Eddie up where he was pinning Richie down, biting up and down Richie’s chest fervently. Eddie let out a small gasp as Ben’s hands started running up his cold back as Richie simultaneously started fingering him. He reached his hand back to grab Ben’s hip and pull it towards his own, but Ben gently took his chin to look up at him.

“There’s no way that’s happening.”

“ _ Why _ ?” Eddie whined, still too feral to comprehend that, ok, maybe it’s  _ not _ a good idea to get penetrated by both of them while Richie is about to turn and knot and become an actual beast any second, and it could quite literally tear him up.

“C’mere,” Ben whispered, pulling Eddie up easily, forcing Eddie to whimper as Richie’s fingers slipped out. Ben laid Eddie down on the table Richie had set up in the night, whether or not for this specific purpose Eddie couldn’t say. He shivered as his back was pressed against the cold aluminum, and Ben took Eddie from under his arms to pull him back enough so his head was hanging off the edge of it, looking up at Ben where he’s hanging upside down and the blood is rushing to his head. 

“Is this ok?” Ben said softly, cradling Eddie’s head in his large hand as Richie was pushing Eddie’s legs up from the other side. “You’re too beautiful not to look at.”

“Y-y-y-yes,” Eddie stammered between thrusts as Richie had started fucking him, rough as usual, in heavy contrast to the softness of Ben’s fingers that were gently prying Eddie’s mouth open to take Ben’s cock into his throat.

Now he’s full of both of them again, but his body is spread out and exposed for them both and he can faintly hear Richie grunting something to Ben and Ben quietly replying back, slowly but delicately picking up the pace he was fucking Eddie’s throat in. He hadn’t sucked a dick in so long, not since Richie’s cycle changes, and he wants to feel embarrassed by how much he’s drooling on himself, how little he can concentrate on what to do with his cheeks and tongue while Richie is fucking him, but Ben’s words are encouraging and tender while Richie is thrusting harder and harder with each passing second.

The wolf is coming, both in Richie’s mind and literally in Eddie’s ass right now, and Eddie moans around Ben’s dick as Richie’s now familiar knot is growing, his grip on Eddie’s thighs tightening and even breaking some of Eddie’s skin where his nails are elongating. One of Ben’s hands is so contrastingly soft on Eddie’s chest, keeping him steady as Ben is keeping an eye on Richie’s turn, yet Eddie hasn’t felt more safe in his fucking life.

It’s when Ben’s warmth spills into Eddie’s mouth that he starts coming, shuddering around Richie’s cock inside of him and his own cum splattering all over his stomach, chest, and Ben’s hand there. Ben pulls out with a wet  _ pop _ , and quickly pulls Eddie away while Richie finishes his turn, all his cum dripping out and down Eddie’s thigh as he watches Richie change in awe.

“You ok?” Ben asks him softly, brushing his sweaty hair off his forehead as Richie runs off into the woods, his wolf usually taking some time to settle down before coming back to the camp.

“I’m fucking fantastic,” Eddie said breathlessly, feeling Ben chuckle against him and leave a soft kiss against his temple. 

“I’m really glad I met you guys. Now you don’t have to do all the aftercare alone when he’s gone.”

Eddie couldn’t agree more and he smiles down at the bruises Richie left on his hips and thighs and can’t wait to feel Ben leaving him soft, apologetic kisses there later after a long deserved nap. He can’t really stand, letting Ben set him down in one of the camp chairs before going off to get some towels for Eddie in the camper. They’re not sure if they want to keep the camper or prefer Ben’s cabin, but for now at least they had both of them.

Eddie yawned, stretching his tired limbs out, wiping a bit of drool still left on his chin as he leaned over to see a scrap of paper pinned down on the ground with a little rock, Richie’s chicken scratch handwriting on it. He bent down with a small groan, pulling it out and frowning at the note, wondering what Richie possibly could’ve meant by this.

“You want some tea?” Ben asked, wrapping a fresh towel around Eddie’s shoulders.

“Hey, Ben,” Eddie said slowly, turning the page over so Ben could see the name scribbled there. “Who’s Robert Gray?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, shucks I guess I have to write a part 3 ;)  
> Thank you for reading, come holla at me @ fuckbitchesgetReddie on tumblr <3


End file.
